Datacenters are emerging as critical platforms for ever-growing online services. As a result, datacenters are required to handle a greater amount of network traffic. The large volume of data in a datacenter network is typically distributed over thousands of servers. In conventional datacenter networks, all network traffic is treated equally. Therefore, when there is a network condition that affects network traffic (e.g., increased network congestion), flow of all data in the network is reduced by an equal amount. Furthermore, datacenter applications are often driven by deadlines. A missed deadline can adversely affect, for example, search quality in a Web Search application. However, conventional datacenter networks are unaware of deadlines for network traffic. As a result, deadlines are often missed and/or network performance is reduced in conventional datacenter networks.